


supercorp 2 "Rise of Supergirl"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Time may pass but not those memories
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 2





	supercorp 2 "Rise of Supergirl"

**Author's Note:**

> Im just rewriting everything i know about the ultimate ships

Kara and Lena had their lives. Kara didn't stop looking for a job until she went to Catco.   
The most popular magazine in the world. And Lena tried to hold Luthor Corp owned by her family. Things didn't go well for her but she didn't give up.  
Her mother and siblings are accused of the dangers posed by their Corporations. And as a member of her family, she is trying to fix it. She swallowed the shame so she even had a hard time changing their name. 

A new day had arrived and Kara had difficulty choosing a dress to wear on the first day of work. Alex went to see her too, so she helped.   
"Are you getting it, you're going to move out of the apartment?"   
"Yes I'm going to move. So you'll never see it again."  
"Kara, you can stay here any time. I promised Mom I'll take care of you. Especially now that you have a job." "Alex, I'm big now. I can be with myself. Then it's time for you to have your own life. Lovelife .... family ... So don't worry about me."   
"Kara, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Have you forgotten? Clark has entrusted you with us."   
"Alex, you have nothing to worry, I can do it myself. Wait, isn't your flight today? What time, are you still not dressed? You want me to give you a ride?"   
"Damn, what do you want, they will know your Superman's cousin?"  
"Just a joke, I love you."   
"I love you too" And they hugged each other.  
On the other hand, Lena's bodyguards prepare for her departure. It was the first time she boarded a plane they did not own. She is young, but she has to try. She needs to build people's confidence in order to rise.   
"Ms. Luthor, the car is ready to take you to the airport" "Thank you"   
To the whole family, she is the only one who is grateful.

At the airport, Alex watches around. This is his first assignment to pass the DEO. An agency like the FBI, and when she succeeds, she has the potential to make her the chief. She had recently seen Lena Luthor. She was surprised that no body guard was involved. And she's just so simple.   
In her mind, why is she here? He'll board the plane. It took Alex a while to find a seat. Until he stopped his number. He was quiet when he saw the neighbor. "Hi," Lena greeted him as if he couldn't remember her. Alex smiled quietly as he sat down.  
"Aren't you Lena Luthor? What are you doing here? Don't you have an airline company?"   
"Wait, are you interrogating me, too?"   
"No, I was just shocked. Because the first time I saw a public airline was like you."   
"People change."   
"Alex, Alex Danvers, Kara's Sister."   
"Oh ...., how are you? I'm sorry I didn't remember you. I was thinking a lot, sorry."   
"It's nothing."   
"What about her?"   
"She was all right. But she was sad when you left Midvale. It wasn't your fault."   
"Well, we can't blame the people. Especially with the surname Luthor."

As they flew a short distance to the airport. Suddenly they heard an explosion. Alex looked out the window and saw, the wing of the plane was on fire. Alex was nervous, because they were too high in the air.   
"Are we all right?"   
"I do not think so." Alex intervened and tried to calm the people inside. She also saw Lena helping her.   
Back to the National City, where Kara is happy because she passed the interview. She quickly cooked and sat on the couch and turned the t on.  
"Well .... Alex you have to come back. It's like I'm not used to being alone." As she turned on the TV, the flash report was exposed. with a burning airplane and it's heading to a nearby bridge. She noticed what airline it was ..   
"Alex" She quickly jumped out the window. From a time, she could not exercise her power. It's like a car that won't start.   
"Anyway, we have to save Alex. Please work ..." She tried again to fly until it hit too. She flew fast to where Alex was.  
The plane was getting closer to the bridge. People are still struggling inside but Alex and Lena are trying to calm them down. There was another explosion and it looked like it was coming from the other wing. And just a few meters away from the bridge, Kara arrived. She tried to stop the plane from approaching the bridge but the plane was too big for her. Until she turned and they were close to the bridge itself. She forced her way around the plane so it would fit in the bridge. Sh used all her force to do that.  
Once the plane passed the bridge, Kara had the opportunity to stop it and falls into the water. There she stopped the fire with her breath. And then she seems weak after that.  
Inside the plane Alex noticed her. But she caught his attention when she saw people unconscious. Lena especially hit on the compartment.  
And later, the rescuers and police arrived.   
Meanwhile, Kara is back and in spite of her humiliation, she is happy. Because she saved Alex.   
Later on, someone opened the door loudly. She hugged Alex tightly. "Thank you and you're safe."  
"Safe?" Alex turned on the tv and showed it to her.  
In the report, the authority identified him as Superman. But she was a woman. Today's question is many. How many kryptonians have the Earth.  
"Look at that picture, how do you say it's safe?"  
"But Alex, preventing the plane from crashing on the bridge, no one died."   
"Kara, you know and I know that when you used your powers they gonna saw you, and well you showed up. Wow, look, you still have a picture? Now they'll try to look for you. Trust me."  
"Wait, do you think that is better than thanking me? Alex, I won't let anyone hurt you."   
"Kara, I don't want to lose everything. Yes I owe you my life. You've done it many times. But I don't want to ruin you either. But Thanks." Even Alex was angry and worried. She also became soft to the sister. She couldn't bear it.

The next day, as she went to work. She was with the man he had long wanted to see.   
"Good day Kara, can I go with you?"   
"Clark .....? Clark !!!!" She cried very happy. And she embraced it somehow.   
"Wow, we've finally met. How are you?"   
"Im fine. I'm going to Cat Grant."   
"Hey, that's my boss. Why?"   
"I just want to clarify a few things."   
Kara smiled in disbelief.   
"What about Lious?"   
"She's fine. Maybe someday you'll meet her. I'll always tell her something about you."  
And both them went into Catco at the same time.   
Who doesn't know Clark Kent from Metropolis? So everyone there stood still and stared at him. Kara is also proud to be with her cousin.

In Cat's office, she notices Clark right away so she is fine. She puts her make up and made sure she was beautiful. She met the two.   
"Keira, you are 5 mins late."   
"Hello Ms. Grant ..... "   
"Clark Kent .... Wow, I got lost. How you meet Keira?" "Am,,, yess, I have known Kara for a long time."   
"Come in, you want juice, coffee, wine ...."   
Kara refuses to laugh because her boss likes her cousin. "Ms. Grant, I'm here because of Lena Luthor,"   
Kara was surprised to hear.   
"Now that her mother and brother are in custody, I have some information that they have been involved in when the plane crashed in the past few days."  
"Mr. Kent, we are Magazine Company. We are not a newspaper. No matter what the Luthors are. We do not care. We do not endorse terrorists. Especially in our magazine,"   
"Okay so, I'll investigate, but if you know anything, just call me or tell Kara."   
"Okay." Kara couldn't believe that he talks Cat that way.  
After Clark left, Cat spoke to her.   
"Why didn't you say that Clark Kent was coming to Catco. I wish I could have prepared."   
"Ms. Grant I just went along the way. Can you order something else?"   
"What can you say about Clark and I?"   
"You're kind, Ms. Grant."   
"Kara, except I'm kind?"   
"Sometimes you're ugly, no…. no, I mean sometimes you are so hard on me." Cat was annoyed.   
"Kara, if you insist that im gonna fire you. Now, were talking about the Luthors here. I'll sign you in."   
"Wait, I'm just your secretary, I can't do that."   
"Well, I'm promoting you now. I'm giving you a job that will changed you.. I want to know about that Lena Luthor. It's all about her."   
"Isn't it just like that?"   
"Kara, we are a magazined, yes we are not a newspaper but they are famous individuals and I just changed my mind of what i have said to Clark."

That night, when Alex was home late, she noticed Kara immediately looking out the window. "Is there a problem?"   
"Alex, I think it's time to show them who I am."   
"Have we talked yet?"   
"But ,,"   
"No, I don't want to.."   
The next morning Kara was waiting for Cat's coffee. She heard a noise coming from a distance. She immediately turned around and saw that someone was jumping into the building. When this happened, she immediately flew out and rescued the man. She saved a man using her powers again. When they landed on the lawn Kara immediately left. And soon after, the people came.  
Kara has already gone but reached the media for a second time. And then it landed on Cat's desk.   
She shouted again. "Keira? !!!!"   
Kara quickly entered the office. "Yes Ms. Grant."   
"Who is she?"   
"Who is it, Ms. Grant."   
"Kara, I expect you to be a reporter even once, can you have a little interest."   
"Sorry Ms. Grant."   
As Kara saw the blurred picture, shes not fine.  
"I want you to investigate who that creature is. I'll give you three days to give me a picture of who it is. This time, I want a clear picture."  
"But what if I couldn't."   
"Please resign, I have gave you the chances in the world. But if you insist, get out."   
"Okay Ms. Grant, I'll do everything for it."  
Kara didn't come out fine of Cat's office.   
Winn followed him. "Why, what happened?"   
"Come on. I have something to tell you."  
Winn followed until they reached the rooftop.   
"Okay, Kara we're on the rooftop. What are you going to tell me?"   
Kara walked until she reached the end. One mistake she made was that she would fall.   
"Winn I have to admit to you. I've been hiding this for a long time but now you need to know."   
Winn thought,he remembers that when he come out on Kara about his feelings, Kara didn't want him.   
"Okay….., oh my god. Are you gay ?" , smiling. " but ... "   
"I'm not gay, okay." She jumped on the building, and Winn went almost on heart attack. Winn screamed as if he didn't know what to do with Kara. When something happened to Kara, Alex will end him.  
Kara suddenly returned from the fall. She went above him.   
"Wow .... You're flying .."   
"I'm her, I am Supergirl."   
Winn smiled not knowing what to say and clapped as he wept. Kara took him to the vacant office and James had caught them.  
"Why did you take Winn. Wow, this is the most strange thing I've seen today." She laid Winn on the sofa.   
"James, I need your help, I need to get a good picture of Supergirl." James laughed.   
"So are you doing it with Winn?"   
"Whats funny there??"   
"Kara, I know your secret. Remember, Clark became my friend."  
"But why don't you tell me? James we grew up together also Winn. Why all of you had to keep this from me? I don't know what is true or not." Kara nodded and left, them.  
Kara's heart ached. She felt that she was spared all the things that would make her happy. She wants to be like Superman, helping people and like Clark she was free. She walked to the park near Catco and sat down. She remembered Lena. She smiled and said to herself, one day they will meet again.  
Kara remembers every day they were together. Although she was always annoyed but, it never offended her. One she will never forget, was Alex's birthday. In which case, she prepared it by surprise and for the first time she was absent. Since she was forbidden to get close to the Danvers, Lena still made way for her to visit. Mostly do not know the depth of their relationship. For a moment she could not forget it.In the middle of her soliloquy Cat saw her, came up and brought her food. She sat next to her as Kara didn't notice her.   
"So, Keira, are you going to sit here and wait for Supergirl to come in?"   
Kara was so shocked that she apologized.   
"I'm sorry Ms. Grant."   
"Sorry. I'm not really a bad boss. I see the potential you just have to wake up a bit."   
"I know that."   
"Remember, you only have 3 days to report."   
"Yes, Ms. Grant".

It was evening, while Alex, Maggie and Kara dined. She mentioned the assignment.   
"I need a picture of Supergirl before I'm out of work."   
"Is she real? Maybe she's just an alien pretending to be good", Maggie added.   
Alex and Kara stare.   
Maggie's departure. Alex talked to the sister.   
"Kara, I'm going to risk you if Supergirl coming out."   
"How Alex, I know you're worried. Like Lois, she's worried for Clark too. But that's my decision. I'm going to protect the National City and the whole world."

The next day Kara was waiting for coffee again. Suddenly there was a cracking pole just outside the coffee shop. Two more posts will fall down the middle of the road. She noticed it and quickly sorted things out. She saved the people, and put out the fire. When she arrived at Catco, James called her immediately.   
"Kara, give this to Ms. Grant." She opened the folder and saw that she had been photographed. She was so happy. Winn chases after two.   
"By the way, you can't give that to Ms. Grant. Look, she's just look very much of Kara. You have two more days, I'll take care of you. "  
Like Superman, He also needed a Costume so Winn invented it for her. James also helped. And before the third day was over, Supergirl had a picture.   
Cat was amazed that she had seen Supergirl so well. As a result, Cat continued giving her assignments. One such assignment was Lena Luthor.  
And this was her chance to see the old friend.

To be continued….


End file.
